danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Аканэ Овари
|-| Дизайн = Официальный дизайн Design Akane.jpg|Дизайн Аканэ в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Akanedr3.jpg|Дизайн Аканэ в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Бета дизайн Akane beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Аканэ. Owari's interpret design.png|Вырезанный персонаж, который является предком Аканэ. KkY6JnQ.png|Один из бета-скриншотов игры. Owari's objection.jpg|Бета спрайт опровержения Аканэ. Super-Danganronpa-2-Akane-Early.png|Ранний дизайн Аканэ. |-| D2 = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Пролог Danganronpa_2_Akane_Owari_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Аканэ в английском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Akane_Owari_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Аканэ в японском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Akane_Owari_True_Intro_English.png|Аканэ в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Akane_Owari_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Аканэ в японском опенинге. First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Danganronpa_2_Akane_Owari_Talent_Intro_English.png|Аканэ представляется. Danganronpa_2_Akane_Owari_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Аканэ представляется. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало Убийственной Игры. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. 4565.jpg|Аканэ на вечеринке Бьякуи Тогами. 51 4151.jpg|Аканэ на вечеринке Бьякуи Тогами (2). Event_39_(2).png|Аканэ и Махиру Коидзуми злятся на Бьякую. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (1 глава) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (1 глава) Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (1 глава) Глава 2 Akane and Nekomaru fighting.png|Тренировка Аканэ и Нэкомару. Kane vs Maru.png|Аканэ и Нэкомару во время их тренировки. Akane lose.png|Аканэ проигрывает, когда Нэкомару использует финальную атаку. event_67.png|Аканэ появляется в ресторане, будучи побитой после тренировки. B0042375 50871ecd5739b.jpg|Хаджимэ Хината и Аканэ проверяют окно в пляжном домике. event_71.png|Аканэ проверяет окно в ванной пляжного домика. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|На пути в зал суда. (2 глава) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (2 глава) Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (2 глава) Глава 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Аканэ на празднике фейерверков. event_91 (1).png|Аканэ vs. Монокума. B0042375 50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Нэкомару защищает Аканэ. gghgg h h,g.png|"Я НЕ ПРОИГРАЮ!". Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Реакция Аканэ на новую внешность Нэкомару. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|На пути в зал суда. (3 глава) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (3 глава) Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 3 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (3 глава) Глава 4 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Аканэ на американских горках. 7NTaHs6.png|Аканэ, Робо-Нэкомару и Хаджимэ участвуют в уроках Тай-Чи Монокумы. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Аканэ держит останки Робо-Нэкомару. gNVFFkT.png|Аканэ и Хаджимэ проверяют, могла ли колонна быть орудием убийства. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|На пути в зал суда. (4 глава) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (4 глава) Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 4 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (4 глава) Глава 5 Event 130.png|Аканэ атакует Нагито Комаэду. event_131.png|Чиаки Нанами убеждает Аканэ перестать атаковать Нагито. event_128_(1).png|Аканэ ловит Нагито вместе с Фуюхико и Кадзуичи. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 5).png|На пути в зал суда. (5 глава) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (5 глава) Глава 6 Owari 1.png|Аканэ мотивирована словами Хаджимэ (1). Owari 2.png|Аканэ мотивирована словами Хаджимэ (2). 2015-07-13-205239.jpg|Аканэ и остальные выжившие активируют Принудительное Отключение. 2015-07-13-205325.jpg|Аканэ и остальные, пока виртуальный мир разрушается. Дополнительно Owari report card.png|Карточка Аканэ. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do4_1280 (1).png|Нижнее белье Аканэ. |-| D3 = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Owari.gif|Представление Аканэ. Опенинг Gundham, Akane, Nidai, Sonia and Soda DR3 Opening 1.png|Аканэ, Гандам Танака, Нэкомару, Сония Невермайнд и Кадзуичи в опенинге. Gundham, Akane, Nidai, Sonia and Soda DR3 Opening.png|Аканэ, Гандам, Нэкомару, Сония и Кадзуичи в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Anane introduction.png|Представление Аканэ. Akane's intro.jpg|Аканэ наслаждается ветром. Akane caught.png|Аканэ поймана Нэкомару, Сонией и Чисой. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Аканэ и ее одноклассники посещают Зверинец. Class 77th.jpg|Все студенты класса 1-B. Эпизод 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Аканэ в форме берсерка. Owari's hunger.jpg|Аканэ хочет съесть никудзягу Тэрутэру. Owari's effect.jpg|Аканэ под действием афродизиака. Nidai's effect.jpg|Романтическая сцена Аканэ и Нэкомару под действием афродизиака. Эпизод 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Аканэ смотрит, как плачет Махиру. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Аканэ и ее одноклассники приветствуют их классного руководителя. Chisa class reunion.png|Аканэ на празднике в честь возвращения Чисы. Эпизод 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Аканэ и ее одноклассники смотрят, как Гандам демонстрирует свои навыки. Эпизод 10 Class 77 Despair.png|Аканэ впадает в отчаяние. Эпизод 11 Despaired Owari.JPG|Аканэ говорит, что она "наестся". Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|"Выпускная церемония" Класса 77-В. Akane during the Tragedy.png|Аканэ после совершения акта отчаяния. Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Катание на лыжах.. Summer Sleep.jpg|Экскурсия. Christmas.jpg|Рождество. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. Halloween.png|Хэллоуин. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Воспоминания. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Нэкомару, Пеко и Аканэ перед битвой с Основанием Будущего. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Class 77-B.jpg|Аканэ и ее одноклассники перед Рётой Митараем. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Класс 77-В притворяются виновными в событиях Финальная Убийственная Игра. |-| Манга = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Akane in manga.jpg|Аканэ волнуется о еде. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на заявление Монокумы. Akane and Nidai being angryu.png|Аканэ и Нэкомару дерутся. No no way really Hinata.png|Реакция Аканэ на смерть Усами. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Аканэ злится на Монокуму. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Реакция Аканэ на заявление Монокумы. |-| Новеллы = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Аканэ в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Постановки = Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Akanestage.jpg|Аканэ (Ю Таканаши) в постановке. AkaneStage.jpg Stageakane.jpg Stageakane2.jpg Ibukiakane.jpg|Аканэ и Ибуки Миода. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Akane Owari.jpg|Ю Такахаси в роли Аканэ. |-| Официальный арт = Akanereload.png|Официальныц арт Danganronpa Reload. HUeUOc7.png|Аканэ, как антагонист в бета промо-арте вместе с Бьякуей, Чиаки и Хаджимэ. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-ари Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. the girls on the cover.jpg|Аканэ на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Обложка артбука Danganronpa 2. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Арки Отчаяния Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa 3. |-| Официальные страницы = Akane Owari on the official site.png|Аканэ на официальном сайте Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Owari.png|Аканэ на официальном английском сайте. AkaneDangan3.png|Профиль Аканэ на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Akane Owari Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Аканэ Овари